Ai No Kusabi: Final Fantasy style
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: this is a final fantasy seven version of the most loved yaoi Ai No Kusabi. CloudXSephiroth. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto: Okay I have to say that I am now going to be redoing the chapters that I have already uploaded for this

Fan Fic because I went back and saw that they were to short and If I am trying to follow how Ai No Kusabi is written in the

novel then I need to match it to the best of my ability and so I would like to tell you this I am going to try to make the chapters alot longer

I am going to try to go for 8,000 words per chapter. If i can not make them that long all the time but the chapters should not be any

shorter then 5,000 words at the most so please bear with me on this. Well okay that is enough talking from me so Now on to the

summary and other stuff.

Summary: This story is based off from the most beloved Yaoi Ai No Kusabi. Cloud a Mongrel meets Sephiroth one day while trying to

Steal a Car and Sephiroth saves him from being killed by the owners body guards. Cloud tries to Sell his body to pay the elite back

Sephiroth takes a liking to the Blonde haired Mongrel and decided to make him his pet.

I Do Not Own Final Fantasy Seven Or Ai No Kusabi Which this Fan Fic is based off from.

Chapter One

Midgar one of the cities were mongrels were not welcome and were almost killed for even trying to enter in the city. In this lonely evil

World Mongrels were killed for no reason or sometimes beatened with in an inch of their life as they tried to live out the rest of their

pitful life out in the slums. In the mongrel there was only one rule and that is surivlle of the fittess. The world was constied of the Elites

And the Mongrels. Everyone that had blonde, black and brown Hair were considered mongrels and anyone with green, blue, red, and

the very high Elites Had silver hair.

Cloud slowly walked through the streets with his gang the group had decied to try to steal a car and some cash in order to eat. " Hey

Cloud, let's go." Zack said looking at his old pairing partner. " Hold up I think I found a good one." Cloud said looking at the black

haired youth that was standing next to their friend Barret. " Come on Leader." Biggs begged the blonde. " Okay look you guys go on

ahead and I will meet you back at the bar okay." Cloud said going back down the alley were he saw the car. " Fine." Zack yelled after

the blonde. " He ani't gonna make it back is he Zack?" Cid asked lookin at the co- leader. " I dunno Cid but let's just go and wait for

him back at the bar okay." Zack said as everyone followed him out of Midgar and to the Slums.

The Slums the most uncivilized place in the world. It was the home of mongrels that had nothing better to do with their time then to get

drunk off from stout and to fight and then after all of that was finished then they would go to sleep. The children were brought up away

From all of that until the boys reached the age of thirteen then they were kicked out to fend for themselves. Lucky for the girls they were

kept away from the horrors of the slums and were breed to other men or made to be the pets of the elites. After the fight aganist

Jenova the birth of girls was out weighed by the birth of boys. So almost all of the mongrels had Pairing partners so they were not

alone. Cloud lead a gang called Avalanche. The Gang was known all through out the slums. Cloud was known as the Cloudy Wolf

because of the way that he fought.

Cloud looked at the inside of a very expensive car. ' this one would do.' He thought as he punched the window in. glass

shattered all over the inside of the car and at cloud's feet. " what the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice asked form behind the

blonde. " What does it look like I am doing you fucking moron?" Cloud asked glaring at the men in front of him. " do you want to die boy?" another man Asked grabing the blonde by

his hair. Cloud threw a punch at the mans face and the punch connected sending the man flying. the blonde shook his head to get the feel of the other man off from his head. as the

fight was going on an very expensive car pulled up and stoped the man inside watched the fight in some amuzment. " Boy Do you even know who we are?" one of the men asked

sending a swift kick towards the blonde. Cloud dodged the kick and said " Like I care." " we are the elite bodyguards for the man who that car that you just busted the window to."

" like I care." Cloud said throwing a punch at another man that was by him. The man grabed the blonde's arm and threw him down on the ground. Cloud let out a short scream of pain.

Cloud tried to get up but found that he was being held down by three other men. The leader then said " go ahead and say help but no one will care for a mongrel like yourself."

Cloud watched in horror as the leader pulled out a laser knife and was walking towards the captured blonde. Cloud kept trying to get free from the three men's grasp on him.

before the leader can get to him a man with long silver hair grabed the man's arm and Cloud heared the screams from the man and he opened his eyes which he had closed not

wanting to see his end at the hands of that man. " It's an Elite." The other men said as the watched their leader drop the knife in to the elite's outstreached hand. the elite then threw

the man on the ground and him and his group got up and ran leaving the mongrel at the mercy of the elite. " Hmph a Mongrel." The silver haired man said. cloud did a flip to end up on

his feet. " why did you save me?" the blonde demanded from the silver haired man. " I don't know why and why don't you go back to the slums mongrel." the man said turining to

leave. " hey I hate oweing anyboby anything especilly a Elite." Cloud said walking in front of the silver haired. The man followed behind the blonde. " I am sorry but I don't have a

car, so you are going to have to walk." Cloud said putting his hands in his pockets and lead the Elite to one of the hotels that were in the Midgar area that would allow mongrels to go

in. the Elite followed the blonde with an smrik on his face.

zack waited outside the bar looking for any sign of Cloud coming back. " come on zack get you ass back in here." Cid yelled at the the black haired mongrel. Zack let out a

short sigh and wen t back inside the bar not knowing what was taking his old parining partner so long.

Cloud and the silver haired Elite walked into an hotel. the hotel had three lights haning above three doors. The Frist door had a green light above it, the seconed door had a blue

light above it and the third door had a yellow light over it. cloud lead the man through the blue door. they contuied through more doors until they came to a room that had a couach and

a bed. the silver haired man smirked at the boy that was standing in front of. " so you are planing to pay me with your body how very mongrel like of you." The Man said in a cold voice

that made the blonde shiver. " yeah well I have no money so this is the only way that I can repay you." Cloud said Taking off his jacket and shirt. The man looked at the blonde's chest

and smirked. " so are we gonna do it or not?" the blonde asked not liking the way the man was looking at him. " Fine but it was you who pushed this hush money onto me. so let's see

this body you were boasting so much about." The man who was starting to get aroused just looking at the blonde without his shirt on. the man wanted to see all of the blonde for some

reason he wanted to make this all his and no one elses. " what?!" Cloud asked in confusion. " take off all of your clothes and stand with your back aganist the wall." The man

ordered. Cloud took off the rest of his clothes and stood with his back aganist the wall. the elite then looked at the boys body from head to toe. the elite then walked up and grabbed

the boy's arms and pinned them over his head with one hand and then with the other he began playing with one of the blonde's nipples. Cloud was too distracted to notice that the

mans leg was inbetween his leg. Cloud fought back the urge to moan as the man began to play with his semi-hard member. " what are you doing." The blonde asked his captor.

" I am testing your vocal cords." the man said coldly. The blonde let out a louad moan.

" aren't you going to take off your clothes?" the blonde asked the man who was still fully clothed. " What moron in Midgar would remove his clothing to punish a pet." The Man

Said. " What... Let Go of me." Cloud hissed at the elite. The man contuined to play with the boy underneath him. He turned his attention back to the blonde's right nipple casuing the

blode to moan out. " AHH..." the elite smirked at this. The blonde's member was dripping with pre-cum and he couldn't help to moan out as his nipples were being played with.

Cloud's arms tried to break lose but the man easily pinned them back to the wall. " Let me go." The blonde hissed. " Did you really think that pitful performance would sufiece."

The man said digging one of his gloved fingers in to the blonde's wrist. " are you saying that you have no use for me?" the blonde asked on the verge of tears. The elite grabbed the

blonde's hair and looked at the boy in his deep blue eyes. " you are the one who decided to buy my silence this way remeber." He hissed forcing the boy to cum. the elite let go of the

Blonde's hands and the boy feel to the ground in a heep. Cloud didn't even bother covering up since the man had just huiliated him. "who are you?" Cloud asked in no louder then a

whisper. " the name is Sephiroth Cresent." Sephiroth said turning to leave. before he left Sephiroth threw a coin at the frieghiented blonde and said " there is the gift for the hush

money that was forced on me." with that the man left leaving the blonde to look at the coin. " what the hell is this?" Cloud asked outloud turning the coin over looking at the odd

designs that were on it.

NTFDN: Yay... I really don't know how long this is because I am typing this on word pad so uhm... please don't kill me. also like I said I am going by the books more then the anime.

Also if you want to know the names of the books here they are and the relase dates.

The books are done by june manga

book one Ai No Kusabi: Stranger- out now

book two Ai No Kusabi: Destiny- out now

book three Ai No Kusabi: Nightmare- July 8

The other novels I do not know about yet but i will keep you posted.

Also Here is a list of the original chacters from the novel...

**Riki** "Riki The Dark" A dark haired, mongrel gang leader from Ceres who is forced to be the pet of Iason Mink

**Iason Mink** The head Blondie and Jupiter's personal favorite. Claimed Riki as his pet

**Guy** A former pairing partner of Riki's and a member of Bison

**Katze** A former furniture of Iason, now involved in the black market

Now here is the list of who is taking what role...

Cloud strife: Riki the Dark

Sephiroth Cresent: Iason Mink

Zack Fair: Guy

Vincent: Katze

Yuffie: Daryl ( I now that daryl is a boy and Yuffie is a girl but i just thought it might work out.)

please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

NTFDN: Hey there everyone I am pretty sure as lot of you noticed that i have removed the old Chapters to This Fan Fic. But that is because I am redoing this fan fic and I will try to have

up to Chapter Four up for you guys to read and if you were wondering If I am going to finish My Kyuubi The Answer is YES. I will start updating that fan Fic as Soon as I have up to

Chapter eight posted up for this Fan Fic. and once I am at that many i will post up Six new Chapters to My Kyuubi so don't worry okay. Also I would like to Say thank you to all of My

Fans For putting up with me because I am a slow poke when it comes to writing. So Thank You For Reading And Putting Up with Me. Well Enough of my rambling let us get to the

story. Pleas Enjoy this chapter because I worked really hard on this.

Before I start the Fan Fic I think I should give any one who has not read or watched Ai No Kusabi a short history on the story and if you have read the story and watched the anime then please contuine to the story. All right the story focues on the relatshionship of Iason and Riki. Iason Is an elite blondie that is Jupiter's most dear son. Riki is a mongrel from Ceres. Ceres by the way is what the people of Midas call the slums. to everyone in Midas and in Tanagura Mongrels are consider the lowest of low. one day by chance or by fate Riki meets Iason while in the process of getting his ass handed to him for trying to steal a car.(A/N: that is in the Anime in the seconed volume of the book Riki is about to get his ass haned to himfor being in Midas and Iason just so happened to be walking by I think from seeing Katze but I am not to sure.) Riki tells Iason that he doesn't like owning any one anything especailly a blondie so Riki takes Iason to a hotel so he can pay him back. In the book they explain that Riki is 16 years old but in the Anime they do not say how old Riki is. well a few monthslater Riki works for Katze which used to be Iason's Funiture. Iason finds out from Katze that the one that he gave the pet coin to is working for him. Iason goes to a underground pet show and he runs into Riki. Riki tryies to fight Iason but ends up being knocked out. When Riki awakes he is in a cell and Iason plans to make the mongrel into his pet. In the anime thereis not alot of information about the tamining process but hopefully in the next book it will explain it alot more. In the Anime after it shows how Iason and Riki met it shows Bison running from the cops and Riki saves his gang. while Riki was gone the gang got a new member named Kirie and him and Riki don't get along to well. Later on Bison goes to a pet show in Mistral Park. Iason happends to come to that pet show and Riki sees him the Blondie looks staight at his pet and Riki backs away. Kirie notices this and decides to use it to his advantage and begins to work for both Katze and Iason. a little while later Kirie comes to the group and offers them a job at first Riki didn't want to take the Job but ended up doing it. Bison walks right into a trap set up by Iason to break up whatever freedom Riki had left. Bison ends up going to jail but Riki gets set lose because the police find out that Riki's name is the pet register. At Riki's home there is a shower secene then Riki walks out to the living area and Iason is standing there coming to retrive his pet after the mongrel's year of freedom. Riki is forced to have the pet ring put back on him and to return back to the Eso Tower to live the rest of his days with Iason. Riki waits for Guy to be relased from Jail to say good bye to him. when inside Guy's home Guy suggests that they be pairing partners but Riki tells Guy that he can't and Guy asks why. Riki tells them that them going to jail was a plan to break up Bison. Guy asks Riki waht he means and again why they Can't be Pairing Partners again. Riki then tells Guy that He is the pet of Iason Mink.Guy beats up Riki and tells him never to return to Ceres again. Later on Guy kidnaps Riki when he is working on a job for Katze. Guy finds out about the pet ring and decides that the only way to remove it is to cut off Riki's dick. He does and calls Iason telling the Blondie that he has something important that he wants to return to him and to meet him in a old hide out used that won the mongrels their freedom from Jupiter. Iason goes to meet with Guy thinking that he is going to be returning Riki to him. When Riki wakes up activates the tracker on his watch that Katze had given to him. Katze notices that the track is going off an contacts Iason. Katze then sets off to collect Riki. Iason goes to meet Guy. when Iason arrives he asks were Riki is and Guy just smirks at the blondie. Mean while Katze is collecting Riki. Katze finds out from Riki that he can longer be Iason's pet because he no longer a a penis and is he is like Katze now. this upsets Katze and he is also afarid of what Iason might do to Guy. Iason then tells Guy that he knows Riki is here and to bring him to him. Guy ask how he knows this and Iason showed the boy the wrist terminal on his right wrist. Guy smirks and kicked a blue box towards the blondie. Iason catches it and opens it to see that Riki's pet ring is inside it knowing what Guy had to do to get it off. The blondie goes it to a rage. well the Anime Ends with Iason and Riki sharing one last cigartte and one last deep kiss in all the Anime is very good and sad.

I am sorry that the history took so long but i will make it up to you by making the chapter much longer okay so don't be mad. so on to the Disclamier.

I DONOT OWN AI NO KUSABI THAT BELONGS TO RIEKO YOSHIHARA-SENSAI I ALSO DONOT OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN THAT IS OWN BY SQUARE-ENIX SADLY BECAUSE I WISHED I OWN THE RIGHTS TO FINAL FANTSY SEVEN. I also I would like to say that any likeness to anyone live or dead is purely incentdently.

Cloud strife: Riki the Dark

Sephiroth Cresent: Iason Mink

Zack Fair: Guy

Vincent: Katze

Yuffie: Daryl ( I now that daryl is a boy and Yuffie is a girl but i just thought it might work out.)

Jenova: Jupiter

Reeve: Kirie

Cid: Sid

Reno: Luke

Rufus: Raoul

Rude: Norris

Also if you want to know the names of the books here they are and the relase dates.

The books are done by june manga

book one Ai No Kusabi: Stranger- out now

book two Ai No Kusabi: Destiny- out now

book three Ai No Kusabi: Nightmare- July 8

book Four Ai No Kusabi: Suggestion- Novemeber 4

That is all I know up to now so if you want to read the novels then there are the names and the release dates only the first two volumes are out so If you like this Fan Fic I suggest that you go and read the original story because you might like as much as I did.

I mainly type in Arial so when I type in Papyrus it means it is a flashback and when I type in time then is a thought process.

Chapter Two

It has been two weeks since what had happened in Midgar and Cloud was still having nightmares about it. The mongrel was so out of it that he wasn't himself even when he had sex with Zack and the other boy noticed.

" what are you doing." The blonde asked his captor.

Shit leave me alone.

" I am testing your vocal cords." the man said coldly. The blonde let out a louad moan.

Leave me alone you basturd!

" Hey Cloud are you all right?" Zack asked as he pulled out of his pairning partner. " Yeah I am fine Zack." Cloud said sighing. " hey can you still go because I can." Zack whispered into his lover's ear. " Zack, I am alittle tired." Cloud said rolling on to his side to fall asleep. The Blonde didn't understand why that man plauged him not only in his sleep but in his waking moments also. The blonde didn't know what that coin meant and he didn't want to cash it because he didn't think he would get alot for the coin on the black market. Cloud slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep without dreams of what had happened two weeks ago. Cloud woke up the next moring to find that he was alone in his bed. I guess Zack is mad at about last night. I might as well go to the bar.

The slums was filled with tons of garbage that crowed the ground with rats crawling all over the filthy. It was a wonder why no mongrel had gotten any type of diesae from all the contamantaion in the air. The children were slowly actting like the adults that had lived in the slums. Only the girls were speared the horror of having to live in that type of filth. At the age of thirteen the boys were kicked out of the orphange and were sent to live their lives in the slums. The girls on the other hand were sold and kept away from the slums so they can be breed. The boys do not understand why they have to suffer in the slums and some try to find a way to escape the slums. Years ago there was a war that broke out the citzens that lived in the slums wanted more indepencace from the super computer Jenova. After years of fighting the citizens were given their freedom but they were never to be treated as human beings with rights. Jenova set up a system that the boys would always out number the boys. Although the Mongrels had won their freedom they were still not free from Jenova. Most of the time all of the Adults got drunk off from cheap stout. The children were usally in gangs and going into the city to steal things to sell on the black market.

Cloud slowly walked to the bar hoping to find his gang members. The only person that was there was a person that worked for the black market. " Hey are you, Cloud?" The man asked. " Yeah I am, So what the hell do you want?" Cloud asked glaring at the man. " My Name is Tseng, and Vincent would like to hire you to work for him in the black market." the man said. Cloud looked at Tseng like the man was setting up. " Here take this paper and go to this place tomorrow." Tseng said before he got up to leave. Cloud took the piece of paper and looked at it. " all right I will check it out." Cloud said drinking some of his stout.

In the main city of Midgar in the largest city Sephiroth sat in his office drinking some whine. He was over joyed because he had found out from Vincent that two weeks ago had told him that a blonde haired mongrel had sold the pet coin in the black market. Sephiroth had told Vincent to be on the look out for a mongrel to cash in the coin and to contact him once it was cashed. The elite was quiet pleased he was going to have so much fun taiming the mongrel. All he had do was to wait until tomrrow to go pick the mongrel up from Vincent in the afternoon. Sephiroth smirked to himself as he thought about taiming the mongrel.

Cloud styed int the bar until his gang started showing up. Cid, Reno, and Rude walked into the bar before Zack. " Hey, Cloud why didn't you come with us?" Reno asked looking at their leader. " I didn't feel like it so leave me alone." Cloud ordered the three. the three sat down and then Zack came walking in. " Cloud, why didn't you come with us babe?" Zack asked kissing the blonde on the cheek. I didn't go with you guys because I am being followed and I didn't want you guys to get invovled in this. I know that basturd is going to be looking for me. " I just did not feel good so that is why I didn't go." Cloud quickly lied. Zack quickly looked at his pairing partner with worry in his eyes. " Hey you guys, I am breaking up the gang." Cloud putting down his empty bottle of stout. everyone looked at the blonde in susprise. " WHAT?!" They all asked. " am going to be working for the black market but I don't think I will be coming back any time soon though." Cloud said getting up and starting to walk out of the bar. Zack sat there in silence as the blonde mongrel left the bar for the last time. Cloud slowly walked back to his house that was some what falling apart. He took notice on how he was being followed by someone.

The next day Cloud walked through the city of midgar towards the building that was written on the peice of paper. " Lets see Loveless building." Cloud said looking at the paper. Cloud looked around until he saw a neon light that said Loveless on it. Cloud walked towards the the building and found a password inputer at the door. " Now the password." Cloud said to himself. Cloud looked down at the paper and read the paper. " Alright the password is 759234." Cloud said inputing the password. The device made a confarmation sound and the door opened letting the blonde walk inside the room.

Sephiroth sat in the room with Vincent and watched as the blonde walked into the room. Cloud stood there in horror as he looked form the man with long black hair and a scar on his right cheek to the man that sat across from the man. Cloud turned towards the door to make a run for but Sephiroth was faster then Cloud and the elite had the blonde pinned to the wall. " Let go of me you asshole."Cloud growled at the man. " thank you, Vincent I will be leaving now." Sephiroth said letting go of the mongrel. Cloud took the chance to throw a punch at the elite. Sephiroth grabbed the blonde's arm and punched the the blonde in the gut knocking him out. " See you later Sephiroth." Vincent said as he watched the elite carried the knocked out Mongrel out to his car and put him in the back. I feel sorry for the boy. his life is going to be a living hell if he keeps trying to hit Sephiroth like that. Vincent thought as he watched the car drive towards Midgar.

Cloud woke up to find himself in a plain white room that had a bed, a chair and desk. the room had no window. Sephiroth turned on the montior that was connected him to Cloud's room so he could see what the mongrel was up to. Just as he started to watch it his good friend Rufus walked in " Sephiroth is It true?" he asked. " What Rufus?" the elite asked as he smirked as the mongrel started to throw the chair at the door trying to get free. " Sephiroth he is a animal." Rufus said as he watched the mongrel kicking the desk that was in the room. " I paln on taiming him, Rufus." Sephiroth said turning off the monitor. " but what if he can't be tamed, Sephiroth?" Rufus asked his friend. " Then we could always mess with his mind and make him into a sex doll." Sephiroth said standing up. " I guess, but be careful Sephiroth." Rufus said following his friend out of the living room of his pent house to the pet room. " Well Rufus, I will talk to you tomorrow." Sephiroth said to his friend. Sephiroth opened the pet's room door the elite had to dodge on comming wood from the broken chair.

" You will stop this at once." Sephiroth said calmly. " Fuck You and Elite Prick." Cloud spat at the man. "I will tell you this, Cloud, You are now my pet and you will do what I say when I say it, understand?" Sephiroth asked glaring at the mongrel. Cloud shot him the bird and spat on the elite. Sephiroth grabbed the blonde mongrel and pinned him to the ground knocking the poor boy out once more.

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto: Thank you for reading the new chapter two for this fic. please leave a review and also please do not kill me for some mispellings because word doesn't like my laptop so I am typing in word pad. Also I will be starting on chapter three and four later today or towmorrow. Thank you for your reviews and support on this story.

Also if there are any questions please send me a message from my accout. I will try to answer all of your questions as soon as possiable so please if you have any send them to me. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto: Okay well here is the redone Chapter of Chapter three I know that Chapter Two was alittle short but I was getting tired and that is all. Iwould like to say that I will try to have chapter four up after this chapter so please look out for it. well with all of that out of the way please enjoy this chapter.

I DONOT OWN AI NO KUSABI THAT BELONGS TO RIEKO YOSHIHARA-SENSAI I ALSO DONOT OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN THAT IS OWN BY SQUARE-ENIX SADLY BECAUSE I WISHED I OWN THE RIGHTS TO FINAL FANTSY SEVEN. I also I would like to say that any likeness to anyone live or dead is purely incentdently.

Cloud strife: Riki the Dark

Sephiroth Cresent: Iason Mink

Zack Fair: Guy

Vincent: Katze

Yuffie: Daryl ( I now that daryl is a boy and Yuffie is a girl but i just thought it might work out.)

Jenova: Jupiter

Reeve: Kirie

Cid: Sid

Reno: Luke

Rufus: Raoul

Rude: Norris

Also if you want to know the names of the books here they are and the relase dates.

The books are done by june manga

book one Ai No Kusabi: Stranger- out now

book two Ai No Kusabi: Destiny- out now

book three Ai No Kusabi: Nightmare- July 8

book Four Ai No Kusabi: Suggestion- Novemeber 4

That is all I know up to now so if you want to read the novels then there are the names and the release dates only the first two volumes are out so If you like this Fan Fic I suggest that you go and read the original story because you might like as much as I did.

I mainly type in Arial so when I type in Papyrus it means it is a flashback and when I type in time then is a thought process.

Chapter Three

Cloud woke up shivering. the blonde look around and found that he was in the same room but there was no bed. The only thing that was in the room was him and a sheet that covered him. The blonde looked under the sheet and found that some one had removed his clothes. The only thing that he had on was a pair of chains that connected his wrist together and a simalir pair on his ankels. What the hell? Cloud tried to get up but found that hard because he wasn't used to the chains. What seemed like hours to the blonde Sephiroth came into the room with a boy that looked no older then him. " Yuffie, after I am done i want you to give him a bath." Sephiroth said moving his cape to show the blonde a long stick that was in a case. " yes sir Sephiroth." Yuffie said bowing down. " Why the hell did you take my clothes and why the fuck am I wearing these fucking chains?" Cloud spat at the man in front of him. " Pet, you are not to talk until spoken to." Sephiroth said smacking the blonde in the face. Cloud sat there glaring at the man trying to keep himself from yelling at the Silver haired elite that was in front of him. " I am not your fucking pet you sick pervert." Cloud yelled unable to control himself any more. Yuffie stood there in horror as he watched his master pull the taiming stick out. " Stan up." sephiroth ordered the blonde. " Fuck you." Cloud growled at the man not knowing what in the sevens hell was going on and why the hell was he here.

" Yuffie before I punish him I want you to explain everything to him." Sephiroth said glaring at the funiture. Yuffie walked towards the blonde mongrel and squatted down so he was eye level with Cloud. " Cloud, You are Master Sephiroth's pet, meaning that you are to do what ever he tells you to do when he tells you." Yuffie said taking a short break to let the blonde take in what he just said. " How the hell do you know my name and what do you mean I have to do what ever that fucker wants me to?" Cloud asked glaring at the boy. Cloud took in the fact that Yuffie was kinda cute. " I took a look at your police recored, so many crimes for one so young." Sephiroth answered for Yuffie. " It means if Master Sephiroth tells you to copulate then you are to that and if he tells you not to do something then you must follow. Alos if you do something that displeases him he will puinsh you. Now I am going to help you up because you are about to be punished." Yuffie said grabbing the blonde's arms to help him stand up.

" This is going to be your first lesson pet." Sepphiroth said bring the taming stick back and hitting the blonde on his exposed ass. Cloud squrimmed alittle but refused to yell out. By the sixth hit the blonde was in tears and yelling out in pain. " Please stop." Cloud begged the elite. " Another three for not calling master." Sephiroth said hitting the now bruised ass of his pet. Cloud screamed out again and was crying harder. " Yuffie, give him any medical attention and a bath then put his chains back on him." Sephiroth said turning to leave.

" Uhm... Master should I bring him something to eat and drink, also can I bring him some clothes?" Yuffie asked. " Yes, Yuffie, you may bring him some food and water but no to the seconed because his clothes will not be in until tomorrow. Also bring him a blanket but nothing else do you understand me Yuffie?" Sephiroth asked the boy. Yuffie nodded his head yes and Sephiroth left the room. " Come on let's get you cleaned up." Yuffie said taking the chains off from the blonde. Before the funiture could catch Cloud. He had the sheet wrapped around his body and bolted out of the room towards the front door and running through the door and into the hallway. Yuffie ran quickly to his master's room and knocked on the door. " who is it?" Sephiroth asked from the other side of the door. " Uhm... I am sorry to disturbe you Master, But Cloud has escaped and I tried to catch him." Yuffie said with a shaky voice. Sephiroth steped out of the room and took note at the shaking boy that stood before him.

Cloud kept running until he came to an elevator. The blonde pushed the button waiting for the elevator to come. " And were do we think we are going, Pet?" Sephiroth whispered in his pet's ear. Cloud shivered and turned around to see a pissed off elite. Sephiroth roughly grabbed the blonde's arm and dragged the blonde back to the penthouse. Cloud struggled aganist the mans death grip. " Let go of me." Cloud yelled punching the man on the arm. Sephiroth turned and glared at the blonde haired mongrel. Cloud stoped fighting after he recived that glare. Sephiroth dragged the blonde and took his arms and chained them to bar that was in the shower. The elite then turned the water on. The blonde screamed out in pain as the water hit his skin. Yuffie came in and began to wash the blonde. The blonde to keep from crying when the boy began to wash his brusied bum. After the boy was finished washing the blonde he took the chains off the bar dragged him out into the pet room and began to dry him off. Yuffie then grabbed the ankel chains and a collar. " There is no way in hell that I am wearing that shit." Cloud growled at the boy. Yuffie backed away from the angered blonde. Cloud grabbed the glass cup that had his water in it and threw it at the boy. The glass broke and some of the shards landed in both of their arms. Yuffie cryed out in pain and the blonde just smirked at the blood that was running down his arm. Yuffie pushed an button to summon their master into the room. Sephiroth appeared not long after he was summoned. When he walked in he saw that there was glass all over the floor and both boys were bleeding. " What happened in here?" He asked trying to hide his anger. Cloud sat aganist the wall pulling out the glass shards out of his arms. " I am Sorry Master Sephiroth but he threw a cup and it broke causing glass to go everywhere. Sephiroth walked towards the blonde and grabbed him by the hair. Cloud hissed in pain and stood up to try and stop the pain. The elite then grabbbed the collar that was laying on the table and put it around the blonde's neck almost choking the boy. " Yuffie, you may go take care of yourself." Sephiroth said as he clicked a leash on the blonde's collar. He then dragged the blonde over to the T-stand and as painfully as the elite could he shoved the blonde's arms and legs into the chains that were attached to the stand. Cloud cried out in pain as he felt that his arms were being pulled out of their sockets. " Pet, you will stay in here for the next three days, or until you learn not throw cups." Sephiroth said smacking the blonde in the face. Cloud hung there until he fell asleep in a as less painful postion as he could find.

NinetailedfoxdemonNaruto: thank you for reading this chapter and I will be posting up the next chapter soon. Please leave a review, and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

NTFDN: Hey there everyone I am pretty sure as lot of you noticed that i have removed the old Chapters to This Fan Fic. But that is because I am redoing this fan fic and I will try to have up to Chapter Four up for you guys to read and if you were wondering If I am going to finish My Kyuubi The Answer is YES. I will start updating that fan Fic as Soon as I have up to

Chapter eight posted up for this Fan Fic. and once I am at that many i will post up Six new Chapters to My Kyuubi so don't worry okay. Also I would like to Say thank you to all of My

Fans For putting up with me because I am a slow poke when it comes to writing. So Thank You For Reading And Putting Up with Me. Well Enough of my rambling let us get to the

story. Pleas Enjoy this chapter because I worked really hard on this. As all of you can tell by my name it Is know CloudVegetaStrife.

Before I start the Fan Fic I think I should give any one who has not read or watched Ai No Kusabi a short history on the story and if you have read the story and watched the anime then please contuine to the story. All right the story focues on the relatshionship of Iason and Riki. Iason Is an elite blondie that is Jupiter's most dear son. Riki is a mongrel from Ceres. Ceres by the way is what the people of Midas call the slums. to everyone in Midas and in Tanagura Mongrels are consider the lowest of low. one day by chance or by fate Riki meets Iason while in the process of getting his ass handed to him for trying to steal a car.(A/N: that is in the Anime in the seconed volume of the book Riki is about to get his ass haned to himfor being in Midas and Iason just so happened to be walking by I think from seeing Katze but I am not to sure.) Riki tells Iason that he doesn't like owning any one anything especailly a blondie so Riki takes Iason to a hotel so he can pay him back. In the book they explain that Riki is 16 years old but in the Anime they do not say how old Riki is. well a few monthslater Riki works for Katze which used to be Iason's Funiture. Iason finds out from Katze that the one that he gave the pet coin to is working for him. Iason goes to a underground pet show and he runs into Riki. Riki tryies to fight Iason but ends up being knocked out. When Riki awakes he is in a cell and Iason plans to make the mongrel into his pet. In the anime thereis not alot of information about the tamining process but hopefully in the next book it will explain it alot more. In the Anime after it shows how Iason and Riki met it shows Bison running from the cops and Riki saves his gang. while Riki was gone the gang got a new member named Kirie and him and Riki don't get along to well. Later on Bison goes to a pet show in Mistral Park. Iason happends to come to that pet show and Riki sees him the Blondie looks staight at his pet and Riki backs away. Kirie notices this and decides to use it to his advantage and begins to work for both Katze and Iason. a little while later Kirie comes to the group and offers them a job at first Riki didn't want to take the Job but ended up doing it. Bison walks right into a trap set up by Iason to break up whatever freedom Riki had left. Bison ends up going to jail but Riki gets set lose because the police find out that Riki's name is the pet register. At Riki's home there is a shower secene then Riki walks out to the living area and Iason is standing there coming to retrive his pet after the mongrel's year of freedom. Riki is forced to have the pet ring put back on him and to return back to the Eso Tower to live the rest of his days with Iason. Riki waits for Guy to be relased from Jail to say good bye to him. when inside Guy's home Guy suggests that they be pairing partners but Riki tells Guy that he can't and Guy asks why. Riki tells them that them going to jail was a plan to break up Bison. Guy asks Riki waht he means and again why they Can't be Pairing Partners again. Riki then tells Guy that He is the pet of Iason Mink.Guy beats up Riki and tells him never to return to Ceres again. Later on Guy kidnaps Riki when he is working on a job for Katze. Guy finds out about the pet ring and decides that the only way to remove it is to cut off Riki's dick. He does and calls Iason telling the Blondie that he has something important that he wants to return to him and to meet him in a old hide out used that won the mongrels their freedom from Jupiter. Iason goes to meet with Guy thinking that he is going to be returning Riki to him. When Riki wakes up activates the tracker on his watch that Katze had given to him. Katze notices that the track is going off an contacts Iason. Katze then sets off to collect Riki. Iason goes to meet Guy. when Iason arrives he asks were Riki is and Guy just smirks at the blondie. Mean while Katze is collecting Riki. Katze finds out from Riki that he can longer be Iason's pet because he no longer a a penis and is he is like Katze now. this upsets Katze and he is also afarid of what Iason might do to Guy. Iason then tells Guy that he knows Riki is here and to bring him to him. Guy ask how he knows this and Iason showed the boy the wrist terminal on his right wrist. Guy smirks and kicked a blue box towards the blondie. Iason catches it and opens it to see that Riki's pet ring is inside it knowing what Guy had to do to get it off. The blondie goes it to a rage. well the Anime Ends with Iason and Riki sharing one last cigartte and one last deep kiss in all the Anime is very good and sad.

I am sorry that the history took so long but i will make it up to you by making the chapter much longer okay so don't be mad. so on to the Disclamier. I posted this up again in case no one has read it yet .

I DONOT OWN AI NO KUSABI THAT BELONGS TO RIEKO YOSHIHARA-SENSAI I ALSO DONOT OWN FINAL FANTASY SEVEN THAT IS OWN BY SQUARE-ENIX SADLY BECAUSE I WISHED I OWN THE RIGHTS TO FINAL FANTSY SEVEN. I also I would like to say that any likeness to anyone live or dead is purely incentdently.

Cloud strife: Riki the Dark

Sephiroth Cresent: Iason Mink

Zack Fair: Guy

Vincent: Katze

Yuffie: Daryl ( I now that daryl is a boy and Yuffie is a girl but i just thought it might work out.)

Jenova: Jupiter

Reeve: Kirie

Cid: Sid

Reno: Luke

Rufus: Raoul

Rude: Norris

Also if you want to know the names of the books here they are and the relase dates.

The books are done by june manga

book one Ai No Kusabi: Stranger- out now

book two Ai No Kusabi: Destiny- out now

book three Ai No Kusabi: Nightmare- July 8

book Four Ai No Kusabi: Suggestion- Novemeber 4

That is all I know up to now so if you want to read the novels then there are the names and the release dates only the first two volumes are out so If you like this Fan Fic I suggest that you go and read the original story because you might like as much as I did. I also have heard that this book is a six part novel.

I mainly type in Arial so when I type in Papyrus it means it is a flashback and when I type in time then is a thought process.

Chapter four

Cloud woke up with a large amount of pain coming from his arms and legs. " agh..." The blonde moaned trying to hide his discomfort and ashamed of his nakedness. He could sense that he was being watched and turned see the boy that was with his ' New Master' last night. " Lord Sephiroth, told me to have you cleaned up before he came home." The boy said timdly approaching the mongrel. Cloud growled at the boy and said " You can tell that sadistic basturd to go fuck himself." Yuffie stoped his apporach fearing that he might get bitten by the chained mongrel. " Please let me do my job because if you don't I will be the one to get punished and then you." Yuffie said closing the distance. Yuffie began to wash off all of the dirt and grim that was on the mongrel. Cloud didn't do anything or say anything to the boy as he cleaned the chained naked mongrel up. Yuffie looked up once he heard the blonde's stomach begin to growl. Cloud turned his head away blushing from being seen in this state. Yuffie had to surpress a simile as he finished his job. " Maybe if you do what Master says he might let you out of this stand and let you eat." Yuffie said putting the wash cloth back in the dirty water and began to leave to finish making dinner for his master who he knew was going to be home soon. Yuffie could hear the blonde shifting in his chains trying to get comfortable in the T stand. Not to long after Yuffie heard the front door opening.

" Welcome home Lord Sephiroth, Can I get you anything?" Yuffie asked taking his master's cloak. " Wine and did he give you any trouble." Sephiroth asked the furinture as he glased at the mongrel that was giving him a death glare. " No Sire I got him cleaned up like you asked and here is your wine sire." The boy said handing his master his wine. Sephiroth took the wine and took a seat in a large chair that wasn't to far from Cloud. " So are you going to be more civilized, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked the blonde. " GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSHOLE!!" Cloud yelled at the man that was sitting in front of him. Sephiroth smirked at this response the elite was about to say some thing when there was a knock on the door. " I'll get Lord Sephiroth." yuffie said going to answer the door. A few minutes later and Yuffie came back carrying a box. " This is for you Lord Sephiroth From Lord Rufus. And Also this is from Seven Heaven." Yuffie said handing his master both boxes. Cloud could see one small box and one large box. " Are you wondering what is inside these boxes, pet?" Sephiroth asked looking at the courious Cloud. " No!" Cloud answered. Sehiroth began to open the box that was from Rufus. The box contained all kinds of tamining implaments. Cloud's face turned into a look of horror when he saw all of the things that might be used on him to break him to bend the basturd's will. " Yes pet you should be afarid because all of these will be used on you to tame you." Sephiroth said looking at the mongrel's face. Sephiroth then opened the smaller box to pull out a ring. Cloud saw and asked,"what the hell is that?"

" This Pet, is a D-type pet ring. The ring is to show that I own you." Sephiroth said walking towards the blonde and closing the distince in less then two steps. Sephiroth grabbed the mongrel's hair and pulled his head back as the silvered haired man slipped the ring all the way to the base of his penis. Cloud let out a small scream as the ring was put on his penis. " Since you were good today I will let you out of the stand but the chains stay on pet." Sephiroth said unclipping the chains from the T stand. Cloud fell to the ground in a heap of his own limbs. The Blonde moved his hands up to his neck to feel a collar on his neck. " Let me go you sick fucker." Cloud yelled at the man. Sephiroth chuckled at the blonde when Cloud feel to the ground in pain. " Pet I forgot to tell you that the D- type pet ring is the newest pet ring out there and it is in synch with your brain waves and I control everything from this." Sephiroth said holding up his wrist showing the blonde the wrist terimal. " Lord Sephiroth dinner is done." Yuffie said. " Ah good, Yuffie can you take the pet to his room until I am ready for him." Sephiroth said not taking notice at the glaring blonde. Cloud spoted a broken shard of glass and picked it up. Cloud got up and dashed towards the turned back of Sephiroth. Yuffie dropped the plate as he watched the mongrel try to kill his master. Sephiroth turned around an grabbed the blonde's arms taking the broken piece of glass from the mongrels's bleeding hand and pinned the blonde to the table. " Pet, you will not do that again do you understand me?" Sephiroth asked popping the blonde's arm out of place. Cloud screamed out in pain as the elite did this. Yuffie was was cleaning up the mess as he watched in horror as the blonde was about to be puinshed.

The following day Cloud woke up and he was insde a small place. His whole body ached as he tried to move. The Blonde heared something open and a voice say " I am Sorry but I am only allowed to let you out to go to the bathroom and to give you water. Yuffie was afarid of what happened next. " LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" The blonde roared shaking the box. Yuffie ran and quickly went to the main terminal and began to dail Vincent's number. The furniture was still aware that Cloud was still yelling and trying to hurt himself. " What do you need?" Vincent asked. " Vincent I need your help I am afarid that Cloud is trying to hurt himself." Yuffie said. " Then why are you calling me? Call Sephiroth he would get there faster then me."

" Yes but Lord Sephiroth is in a meeting right now."

" All right I will be over soon."

With that the two hung up and Yuffie went on about his duties taking notice that Cloud was quiet. Yuffie felt sorry for the mongrel because he knew that the poor boy had a long way to go. It had only been three days and Sephiroth was starting to want to know what could possablely be used to tame the mongrel king of the slums. About five minutes later Vincent arrived at the Cresent pent house. Yuffie opened the door right when he knocked on the door. " Were is he?" Vincent asked the half scared furniture. " He is this way please follow me." Yuffie said leading the black market dealer towards the pet room. Once Cloud heard the door the blonde began yelling. " Hey Listen to me." Vincent said into the box. " Go fuck yourself." Cloud yelled at the man. " Look shut up." Vincent ordered angrily. Cloud fell silent waiting for what the man was going to say. " I am going to let you out and you are not to do anything stupid." Vincent said openiong the box that was confinding the mad mongrel. Cloud jumped out of the box and punched Yuffie in the face. Vincent grabbed the blonde and dragged him to the bathroom. the black haired man took the chain that was attached to neck and attached it to the washcloth bar. He then turned on the water and told the blonde to clean himself off. Vincent the went back to the pet room so he could help yuffie clean up the mess that was inside the box. Cloud stood there in the showere until the water had gone cold as he was waiting for the black haired man to come back.

Vincent went back into the bathroom and unchained the blonde and dragged the boy out of the bathroom and towards the pole were he chained the boy to it. Cloud fell to the ground and stayed quite. When Sephiroth came home he saw Cloud on the pole and Vincent out on the balcony smoking. " welcome home Lord Sephiroth." Yuffie said bowing. Vincent looked into the house and saw the leader of the Elites. Vincent walked into the house after he put the cigartte out. " Vincent why are you here?" Sephiroth asked looking at his once furinture. " Well Yuffie needed help with him." Vincent said pointting at the boy that had just moved. Sephiroth activated the pet ring and Cloud fell to the ground in agony. Sephiroth then turned towards his frightend furniture. " Are you hurt?" he asked. " No Sire." Yuffie said quickly. " Well I am going to take my leave Sephiroth." Vincent said walking towards the door. Sephiroth didn't notice the man leaving he was to busy glaring at the boy in front of him. " get up Pet." Sephiroth said glaring at the boy. Cloud slowly got up afarid of the look that the man was giving him. Sephiroth grabbed the mongrel by his throat and said " Yuffie bring me the taiming stick." Yuffie quickly ran to retrive the dreaded tamining stick. " You are really in for it pet." Sephiroth said keeping a firm grasp on the blonde's neck. yuffie handed his master the taming stick and the enraged blonde turned the blonde around so that his back side was facing him. Sephiroth then pulled his arm back and began to beat the mongrel. The first five htis the mongrel didn't yell or anything by the tenth hits he was in tears and by the twenty fifth hit the blonde was begging. " Please stop." Cloud begged unable to take it anymore. Sephiroth found that threw out the whole thing he was fully turned on. Sephiroth let go of the blonde and Cloud fell to the floor and hissed in pain as his brused ass hit the floor. " Pet I want you to copulate." Sephiroth order the blonde. Cloud looked up and glared at the man and said " Go fuck yourself."

" Yuffie." Sephiroth called. " Yes, Lord Sephiroth?" The boy asked. " I want you to make him copulate use any means nessacray." Sephiroth said taking a seat in his chair. Yuffie bent down and began to stroke the mongrel into hardness. The boy then began licking the tip of Cloud's hard cock. causing the blonde to moan. Sephiorth then took out his enormance cock and began to stroke it as he watched the blonde cum inside Yuffie's mouth the boy swolled the other's sperm. Cloud then fell to the ground sound asleep.

CloudVegetaStrife: hello everyone I just wanted to let you know that it is now 4 am and I started this chapter at 1 am so I am pretty tired but I just wanted to get this chapter done. I would also like to tell you That I am still the person who started this fan fic I just went back to my original name when I frist started out on my Fan Fic adventure. please Leave me a review and I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed.


End file.
